


【DC/BillyDami】同居三十題Day 1

by AshuraXuan



Series: 【DC/BillyDami】同居三十題 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: #DC耽美文，CP是Billy Batson（Shazam）X Damian Wayne（Robin）#冷CP注意（冷得我都不知道這個CP叫什麼名字T^T）#如果你以前從沒聽過這CP，那麼歡迎來到新世界！我以前也是不知道有這個CP存在的，直到我在AO3遇到IAmStoryteller太太……#文風一如既往的撒糖/甜，請安心享用#背景原作設定，有BUG請告知
Relationships: Billy Batson/Damian Wayne
Series: 【DC/BillyDami】同居三十題 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630264
Kudos: 3





	【DC/BillyDami】同居三十題Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。  
> An old work imported from my LOFTER account.

【同居三十題Day 1相擁入眠】

羅賓正站在一座老舊的公寓前面。

此刻正值深夜時分，大部分的公寓住戶早已進入了夢鄉——這完全就是羅賓想要的，一個能完全隱藏他的存在感的場景。靠著平時巡邏所使用的道具，羅賓毫不費力地爬上公寓的墻壁，三樓那裡總是會有一扇永遠為他半遮掩著的窗戶，當他手腳靈活地從窗戶跳進房間時，第一眼看到的景象是一個比他年長的青年正趴在書桌上睡覺。他睡得如此深沉，桌燈的燈光直直照在臉上都沒能讓他從熟睡中醒過來，而凌亂散落在桌上的紙張與攤開的書本則顯現出青年在累到睡著之前曾經歷過一場奮鬥。

羅賓走到青年的身邊，隨手拾起掉落在地上的紙張，上面只是潦草地寫著一個標題以及幾個關鍵字，他知道筆跡的主人就是此刻正趴在桌上在睡覺的青年。

『匪徒心願破滅 驚奇隊長英勇拯救人質』

「嘖，驚奇隊長啊……」少年的語氣間滿是輕佻的笑意，但表情卻是極為溫柔的。他把紙張放回桌上，手以非常輕柔的力度撫上青年黑亮的短髮；明明同為男性，自己的頭髮是屬於比較粗糙乾燥的類型，但對方烏絲的柔順度卻不比任何一位女性遜色，這一點讓羅賓感到大為不滿，所以從那時候起玩弄對方的頭髮就變成了兩人相處時他最為喜愛的習慣動作。

在羅賓的撥弄下青年的頭髮已經變得凌亂不堪，扎在臉上有些刺痛又有點癢癢的觸感讓還在熟睡中的青年感到不適，他皺了皺眉頭，口裡發出含糊不清的夢囈。羅賓被對方難得一見的可愛反應給逗笑了。

「究竟摘下超級英雄斗篷的電台記者會怎麼描寫被世人稱為『世上最強凡人』的自己呢？我還真有點好奇啊……」

「喂別再弄亂了……是你回來了嗎，大米？」

我是跟父親爭執了好久才能得到與你一起度過今晚的許可的，而且他還命令我明早就必須要立刻回到哥譚去，這根本就算不上同居，充其量也只是過夜罷了，然而你還是堅持要用『回來了』來迎接我這個只有一個晚上的家人嗎……那麼我也會用對待家人的態度來對待你，誰叫我們韋恩家最擅長『以彼之道還彼之身』呢？

「是的，我回來了，摯愛（Beloved）①」達米安·韋恩摘下眼罩，彎下身吻上仍是一臉睡眼惺忪的驚奇隊長，也就是——比利·巴特森。

達米安很少有這麼積極的時候。這個認知讓比利瞬間清醒不少，他把已經被壓得有些發麻的手臂從桌上抬起，再把手掌移到達米安的後腦勺——只是輕輕貼著而不是強勢地把對方推向自己，他知道身為男性達米安不喜歡被強迫——然後緩緩加深兩人之間的吻。

跟情人久違的親密行為幾乎讓兩人失控，達米安已經無法考慮比利身下椅子所能承受的物理重量而直接跨坐在後者身上了，只是單純的親吻就已經讓他們覺得全身上下的細胞都像是死後重生似的，整個人為之振奮，一掃之前的疲累。

「巴特森。」在比利將目標從嘴唇轉移到達米安的脖子時，對方出聲了。

「如果你還是很睏的話，就去床上睡，」剛剛經歷過的激情讓達米安的語調有些起伏不平，但是語氣中的堅定比利卻是聽得出的：

「我才剛巡邏回來，我要去洗澡。」

情人話語中的婉拒比利是明白的，而他也知道達米安會急踩剎車的原因。這是因為達米安的爸爸布魯斯·韋恩訂下的、要求兩人必須遵守的準則：『在他允許之前兩人之間不許有性行為』。對於這個規則達米安其實是頗有微詞的，但是比利卻不這麼認為（他只是覺得有些惋惜）。

XXXXXX

「現在都什麼時代了，還有那種父親監視著兒子的性生活的家庭存在嗎？」

「你的爸爸只是想要保護你罷了。」

「但——對象可是你呀，我父親如此不信任你難道你不會生氣嗎？」

「在他眼裡我就只是個想把他兒子搶走的混蛋吧，所以我願意花時間來讓他了解我，直到他覺得我是個可以託付終生的對象。」

「他可是布魯斯·韋恩，超級英雄當中最難纏的蝙蝠俠，想要得到他的認可，我覺得沒那麼簡單。」

「至少現在他沒反對我們在一起，所以吃點苦頭應該也不過分吧。」

「……嘖。」

XXXXXX

「好，那我先去睡會兒，」捨不得情人在自己懷裡的溫度，比利在放開達米安之前用力地親了對方一口，『啾』的一聲響亮得讓達米安都覺得不好意思，有些惱怒地從自己身上站起來，比利則直接撲倒在距離不遠處的床上，身體因為接觸到床柔軟的觸感而滿足地歎了口氣。

「待會醒來還要繼續趕稿，我真是快累垮了……」

「喂，比利·巴特森寫驚奇隊長的新聞稿子，到底是一種怎麼樣的心情啊？」

這種問題對已經抵達疲勞頂點的比利來說簡直是魔王級別的問題，他用幾乎已經快無法思考的腦袋想了想，等到發現對方一臉壞笑的表情時才發現自己被耍了，於是作狀要從床上爬起來抓他。

「達米安·韋恩，你不可以這樣欺負一個已經三天沒睡覺的人！」

「嘖，胡說，我剛剛進來時，趴在桌上睡懶覺的不知是誰呢？」無視比利一點也不正經的抗議，達米安一臉得意地進入了浴室。

而且，我是真的很好奇啊。

XXX

簡單的淋浴過後，達米安走出浴室，果不其然發現比利已經躺在床上熟睡了。他打開衣櫃，裡面有好幾套他放在這裡以便不時之需的衣物，他換上其中一套，之後便鑽進被窩躺在比利身邊。

比利的房間不大，只能容納一張最普通款式的雙人床，兩個正值成長期的男生躺在上面自然是有點擠。一直以來都是一個人睡一張大床的達米安對兩人同擠一張床的做法非常不習慣，不過在看到比利沉睡的面容時，他又突然覺得之前習慣不習慣的已不重要了。為了他的男朋友，連這種小事都不能習慣的話那就不是達米安·韋恩了。

「別再看了……」比利突然間出聲讓達米安嚇了一跳，他沒想到對方還醒著，而且還知道自己一直在注視著他。

「被這麼熱情地注視著，教我還怎麼睡得著……」

達米安從來沒這麼難為情過，他想跳下床，腰卻被眼前裝睡的人給牢牢抱著，想掙扎都不行；出於自然反應，他伸出拳頭往比利的腹部就是一拳。

「咳啊！！！被現任羅賓給擊中一拳我覺得我快死了……」雖然語氣是誇張搞笑的，但是被硬生生逼出的眼淚卻未必是騙人的——畢竟達米安知道自己在慌張之下用了多少的力度。

「讓你嚇我呢……」達米安知道自己是在強詞奪理，但是語氣卻不自覺染上了委屈的意味。

「對不起，那是我的錯，快睡吧，再多幾個小時就要早上了，」比利把少年攬進懷裡，手指輕輕碰了碰對方的眼底：

「有黑眼圈啊……看來你也是沒怎麼休息呢」

「嘖，明明你的黑眼圈比我還重呢，還說我……」超級英雄的生活並不如大眾想象般一帆順遂，尤其是像他們這樣還在求學的青少年，一邊打擊犯罪還要一邊求取知識，除非是有過人的毅力，否則一般人早就崩潰了。

所以，像這樣不去想任何事，只是單純地跟自己喜歡的人一起同床入眠；能有這種相處的時刻，對他們倆來說已經滿足了。

「晚安。」

「啊啊，晚安。」

【END完結】

**Author's Note:**

> 注：
> 
> ①蝙蝠俠動畫裡面塔利亞娘娘都是這麼稱呼布魯斯老爺的，而AO3那位專門寫BillyDami的太太也給大米用上了，個人覺得格外帶感所以也借用了這個設定。


End file.
